Fearless
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: There was one other person on our team. One other person that touched the cube. Someone we never spoke of, just to protect her and the person she loved most.
1. Prince Elfangor

Marco, Tobias and I were walking through the mall.

We had just finished playing a few rounds of the video games, and had run out of quarters.

Tobias was quiet, just cracking a small smile here and there, or making a comment when necessary.

As we walked, Marco was pointing out all the weird stuff he saw.

"Hey Jake! look at that!"

I looked, and had to resist a giggle.

It was a pink elephant, and even though I didn't say it, it looked exactly like Marco.

Then, walking towards us, I saw Cassie, Rachel and Brooke.

Cassie was an African American with beautiful caramel skin.

I had a crush on her, ever since first grade.

My cousin Rachel was tall and blonde, with piercing blue eyes.

Then, Brooke.

Marco had a crush on her, majorly.

He never said it, but I knew it was true.

She was just a bit shorter than Marco's 5'8'' and she had really long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

I guess you could say that she could be Rachel's twin, but there was something different in their faces.

We walked up to the girls.

"Hey guys, we were just about to leave" Rachel said.

I nodded.

"So were we, you want us to walk you home?"

Rachel puffed up a bit.

"We were going through the construction sight, and I think we're old enough to take care of ourselves"

The construction sight was really dangerous, lots of hobos lived thee, making you think that a crazy axe-murderer would jump out at you.

"I know you're brave Rachel, but I would like some company if we're going through there" Cassie said, giving me a small smile.

"Whatev" Rachel said, throwing her hands up.

Five minutes later, we were walking through the construction sight, talking quietly.

Then, directly overhead, a large blue light appeared.

"What the hell is that?" Rachel said.

"I don't like it" Marco replied.

Then, as it got closer, we began to see what it was.

"It's a spaceship" Brooke whispered.

"Since when are spaceships oval-shaped?" Marco commented.

"You've been watching too much Star Trek, Captain genius" rachel said, smacking Marco's shoulder.

Tobias and Cassie had remained silent throughout this, their eyes round.

"It's going to land" Tobias breathed.

And indeed, it did.

The little oval ship didn't really land, it more of... Droppped.

Then slowly, a ramb started to open out of the side.

What came down the ramp was even weirder.

It was a horse-man-bug-thing.

Or more specifically, a I-have-no-idea-what-the-heck-it-is.

Or even more specifically-

Ok, I need to stop now.

Can you tell i'm a little scared?

(Do not be afraid)

What the heck was that?

(I will help you)

Ohmigod.

The alien was talking.

Well, not talking....

(I am thought-speaking to you)

There you have it.

(I am prince Elfangor. I am an Andalite warrior)

I looked over at Cassie, she looked like she might faint.

(Your world is being taken by another evil alien race. They are called the Yeerks.)

"Whoa Whoa, you're saying that we are controlled by aliens?" Marco said.

(Exactly)

Marco gulped.

(I can give you a tool. A tool that will help you)

Then, the Andalite Prince stumbled, falling onto the ground.

I heard his cry of pain.

We all did.

None of us would ever forget it.

"He's hurt! Jake, give me your jacket" Cassie said.

(Do not bother. This wound is fatal)

"How can we help?" Brooke said, her face twisted in anguish.

(It is too late for me, but you can help your race)

He held out a glowing box.

(Put your hands on this cube. It is the latest in Andalite technology. You will then be able to morph into any animal)

I wasn't sure, and I could tell that the others weren't sure either.

Then, Brooke stepped forward.

"I'll do it"

She looked back at us.

"Come on, we're all earth has"

I nodded.

"I'll do it too"

Then Tobias, Cassie and Rachel stepped forwards, nodding.

That left Marco, standing there uncertainly.

"What the hell, i'll do it"

We placed our hands on the little blue cube.

At first, nothing happened, but then I felt what seemed like an electric shock go through me.

Then, the cube exploded, the particles hanging in the air for a moment, then absorbing into our skin.

I didn't feel different, just weird.

(Hurry. You must go, the Yeerks are coming with their Human controllers)

I could hear the thrum of a spaceship's engines, getting closer.

(Run!)

We did, hiding behind a large wall of scrap metal.

The ship landed, and I saw the most nightmarish things I ever thought possible.

* * *

Please Review!!!! the sooner I get a review, the sooner I post the next chapter :D


	2. Run

The ramp lowered...And out poured the contents of nightmare.

There were giant things that looked like jellied centipedes, hundreds of legs hanging off them as they slithered over the rough ground.

(Taxxons.) Elphangor thought to us.

(They are evil.)

Then, tall green creatures lumbered out.

These things were massive, and I kid you not. MASSIVE.

They were almost eight feet tall, with large blades sticking out of their joints.

At least, I thought there were razor-sharp blades of doom and despair attached to their joints, but I really didn't want to get close enough to check.

Then, another Andalite stepped off the bridge.

(Visser Three. He is the only Yeerk to have claimed an Andalite host)

An involuntary shiver ran down my spine.

(Do not be afraid.)

Visser Three stepped gracefully over to Elfangor.

((Well, well. My old friend Elfangor))

I could feel the hate rolling off Elfangor's skin like a poison gas.

(You are no friend of mine, Yeerk)

"How can we hear the evil dude's thoughts?" I asked Cassie. She shrugged.

(It is because he is broadcasting them, this is a large victory for him)

((You are done for, Elfangor. We have now destroyed your mother ship, and your home planet will be next. After we conquer earth, that is.))

I shivered again.

(Why this planet?) Elfangor asked.

((Because there are so many.))

I really didn't like this Yeerk dude.

((When we assimilate Earth, we will have billions upon billions of new host. We will have to build thousands of Yeerk pools just to bring enough Kandrona for them.))

Now I REALLY didn't like him.

(There is still hope.) Elfangor said.

As he spoke, I felt something warm seep into me. I smiled slightly. Even when he was dying, he gave us his hope, even though he must be terrified.

((I am finished with you.))

Then, right before our eyes, Visser Three morphed.

Again, I had no other name for it than 'Tentacle-y-bug-thing-with-huge-mouth'

Which was exactly what it was.

A VERY large 'Tentacle-y-bug-thing-with-huge-mouth'

As we watched, Visser Three picked up Elfangor, and dangled him over his colossal maw.

((Any last words?))

I really wished that Elfangor would have said something like 'go to hell' or something like that, but he didn't.

(One day, you will pay)

Then he was gone, vanishing into to the toothy mouth.

I looked at the others. All of them were crying in some way.

I also noticed that Brooke was crying into Marco's chest.

I would have to congratulate him later.

I felt a warm weight on my shoulder, and saw Cassie leaning her head on it, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I tentatively put my arm around her. She didn't seem to mind.

Then, a Hork-Bajir's head went up.

I noticed that the wind had changed, blowing our scent...

Right.

Toward.

Them.

the Hork-Bajir started to lumber closer, soon it would see us, and I really didn't want to find out what their Ray guns did.

"Run!" I hissed.

In seconds, we were tearing like heck down the alley, a hundred controllers after us.

I thought I heard a laugh that I recognized, but shook it off, trying to focus on running.

"Split up!" I screamed over my shoulder, hoping the others would take the hint.

I took a sharp right, hoping to throw them off.

I could see Brooke running to my right, her path merging onto mine.

We were easily the best in shape, having taken track together at school.

So of course, the large army of controllers and aliens followed US.

We managed to keep them away from us for a while, but then they started to catch up.

The construction sight was huge, having been planned as a new mall, then abandoned due to lack of funding, but we couldn't lose them forever.

They were gaining...

Then, Brooke went down, tripping on a brick and slamming into the pavement.

I heard her cry out in pain, it must have hurt.

Quickly, I stopped.

"HEY! Over here!!"

The Hork-Bajir after us stupidly followed me.

Which is what I wanted.

Marco would kill me if he found out that I left Brooke to a savage pack of aliens.

So, I eliminated the threat.

Quickly, I ran into one of the half-finished buildings.

Tripping over hobos, I managed to lose the Hork-Bajir.

I ran home and hid under the covers of my bed, vowing never to move.

Thank god tomorrow is Saturday.

I looked at the clock.

It was only 8:30.

I hoped the others got out okay.

When the phone rang, I jumped so badly that I fell of my bed.

Swearing under my breath, I grabbed the phone.

"Jake? You okay?"

It was Marco.

"Yeah, i'm fine, are you okay?"

He sounded a little weird, almost panicked, but who wouldn't be?

"I called everyone else, they're fine. Has Brooke called you?"

"No, why?"

"Because she's not picking up her cell, damnit"

My stomach went cold.

"Did she have it with her?"

"Yeah"

I could tell that Marco was really worried, he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Dont' worry Marco, i'll try calling her, maybe she just has her phone off"

"K, call me if you hear anything"

I hung up, then waited a few seconds.

Brooke hadn't been captured... had she?

If she had, then I was in big trouble.

I grabbed the phone again and dialed her number, praying she would pick up.

* * *

So, what'cha think?????


	3. Brooke

The phone rang four times, then just clicked off.

I felt a weight settle in my stomach.

What if they had gotten her?

What if they had Brooke?

Man, Marco would kill me if his girlfriend got killed before he could even ask her out.

I dialed Marco's number with a heavy heart.

_"Hello?"_

"Marco. She didn't pick up"

He was silent.

_"_I'm going to go over to her house, her mom knows me"

_"I-I'll meet you there"_

---

I hopped onto my bike and rode the four blocks to her house. She lived in the grey house, partway down.

How did I know?

Marco and I walked her home a few times, when there was a rapist on the loose and girls weren't allowed to walk without any guys.

Of course, the dude was caught, so we didn't have to walk her home, but I think that Marco secretly did sometimes.

I ran up the walk and knocked on the door.

Her mom opened the door, smiling when she saw me.

"Brooke's in the Kitchen" She said, gesturing for me to come in.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I followed her mom into the kitchen, where Brooke was sitting, staring into a bowl of cereal, looking more asleep than awake.

"Hey wake up, sleepyhead" He mom said, shaking her shoulder and walking out of the room.

"Oh hey Jake" She said, stifling a yawn.

I couldn't resist, I went over an hugged her.

"What was that for?" She asked, yawning again.

"For being alive" I mumbled, blushing a little.

She stared at me blankly.

"We tried calling you, but your phone just hung up. Marco's really worried"

To my surprise, she laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I had my phone on vibrate, and I kept wondering what that weird noise was, but couldn't figure it out"

A face-palmed.

"Hey don't do that! I stayed up all night morphing" She couldn't resist, she yawned again.

I grinned and stole a part of the muffin she had.

"We're going over to Cassie's, wanna come?" I asked, standing up.

"Yeah" She said, putting her bowl in the sink and going into the next room to change.

I went outside and sat on my bike, fiddling with the handle.

Brooke came out a minute later, grabbing her bike and helmet from the garage.

We took off to Cassie's.

-----

When we got there, i went in the barn first, Brooke following behind.

Marco was up in a flash, striding over to Brooke.

"What happened?" He asked, eyes flashing.

"I had my phone off" She said, smiling sheepishly.

I thought Marco was going to hit her, but he did the unthinkable.

He kissed her.

Smack on the lips.

Tobias wolf-whistled.

They broke apart, slightly shocked, Marco rubbing the back of his head and Brooke blushing furiously.

"Never saw that coming" Rachel said, just staring at the pair.

Cassie looked at them with wide eyes.

"Marco kissed a girl?" She whispered in mock horror.

"Yeah, weirder things have happened" Marco said, looking at the ceiling with his hands in his pockets.

I fought the urge to giggle.

Tobias didn't.

He started laughing loudly.

I couldn't resist anymore, I let out a snort of laughter.

Immediately, Tobias sobered up.

"Shut up Jake, you shouldn't make fun of other people just because you're jealous"

That threw Cassie and Rachel into fits of giggles. Marco and Brooke just sort of stared at us.

Then, the sound of a Police siren came up the driveway, and we all quit laughing immediately.

* * *

Please Review!!!!!!!


End file.
